Making Something from Nothing
by Shattered Spectre
Summary: Jaune's fondness for a certain heiress has not gone away, nor does it have plans on leaving anytime soon. But is it possible for someone of Weiss' stature to step down to such a pitiful level? Only time will tell. A short multi-chapter story with JxW. Not a famous pairing, but it could become something with a little time. K for the time being. (OOC. A lot.)
1. Good Teammates

**Making Something from Nothing: Chapter One**

* * *

Jaune, the lanky guy with no skill in combat whatsoever, had guts. He had taken on an unusually large Ursa with little hope of winning the fight. However, with Pyrrha's help he had sliced off the head, saving Cardin. He never wanted glory, only to be looked at as an equal. Jaune was making his mark in history, or at least trying. Of course, there had to be obstacles. There was a certain heiress he had fallen for. The only problem was, she didn't like _anyone._

The awkward boy sat in class with the rest of his team, not paying any attention to the topic at hand. No, he was focused on the platinum haired girl on the other side of the room. So focused, Nora was able to trace his gaze back to what he was staring at. She smirked, knowing what was going on immediately.

"Jaune, you're not getting anything done by staring at her." Nora whispered, amusement in her voice.

Jaune snapped out of his trance. "Please, Nora! Don't say anything! She hates me enough as it is…" He hissed, picking up on her mischievous intent.

"No, no… I wouldn't do anything like that," She grinned, turning back towards the professor giving the lecture. "You weren't taking notes."

"Wait, you weren't referring to me looking at Weiss?" He asked, confused by the object of her concern.

"So, you _were_ looking at her!"

"Was not!"

"She's got you," Ren spoke calmly. "I'm sitting between you and her, Jaune, I can see your eyes every time you glance over."

"You've got to be kidding me," Jaune sighed. "Is there any way I'm getting out of this?"

"Not a chance." Nora said smiling, still watching the professor in the front of the room.

"Then why do you two care?"

"Because," Ren said, holding up a note he and Nora had been passing behind Jaune's back. "We're going to help you get the girl."

"Oh really?" Jaune replied rhetorically. "Like that'll ever happen. She's perfect, and I'm… Well, me. Tall, blonde, and scraggly as she put it."

"Wow Jaune, so much for the famous "confidence" that gave you the guts to call her 'Snow Angel'." Nora giggled.

"I'll work on it. It's just going to be another item on the long list of 'What's Wrong with Jaune Arc'. I just want to know how you'll even get her to notice me. I'm sure she's forgotten I even exist."

"Well," Ren said as he crumpled up the note and threw it in the trashcan behind him. "I suppose you'll see in time."

He turned back around and grabbed another piece of paper. He looked up as he tapped the pencil on his head, thinking of what he could write. Within the minute, he looked down and began furiously writing down word after word. Soon enough, he slowed. Putting down his pencil, he smirked as he passed the paper behind Jaune to Nora who took it. She sat it on the desk in front of her and started reading. Jaune tried looking over her shoulder, but Nora moved the paper to her other side to where he couldn't see it.

"Oh C'mon!" Jaune moaned. "At least let me in on what you guys are doing!"

"Mister Arc!" Professor Oobleck called from the front of the room. "Please, explain to the class why Dust will become irrelevant if we all remain hopelessly ignorant!"

Jaune shot straight up in his chair, turning a bright red. He glanced around him and swallowed. Every student in the room was looking at him, including Weiss.

"Um… Uh…" He started.

"Stuttering is not the answer Mister Arc," Professor Oobleck stated. "Please, try again with a more, _reasonable_ answer."

"_C'mon Jaune. You have to do this. This is where you show Weiss you're not pathetic and helpless."_

"Sometime today, Mister Arc." Oobleck said, starting to become annoyed.

Jaune took a deep breath and found his confidence.

"Professor, the answer is that if we all can't decide to work together, we'll end up destroying ourselves. Everything we've come to discover, not just Dust, will become pointless as we won't be around anyway. It's just common sense really."

Surprised looks from many students were cast at him. Apparently Jaune's answer was correct, as even Professor Oobleck looked stunned.

"Well now! That answer was worth waiting for!" Oobleck exclaimed. "Class, we could all learn a lesson from this."

As the professor went back to rambling on, almost all of the students went back to paying attention solely to him. Jaune breathed a sigh of relief and looked over to see if Weiss had been impressed. As he peeked a look over, he saw that Weiss was still staring at him.

"Ren, why is she still looking at me?" He whispered without looking up.

"Well, if I remember that expression correctly, that's her 'what just happened?' face," He said, smiling as he got the paper back from Nora. "But don't worry, it's gone now."

Jaune did his best fake yawn, leaning back in his chair as he snuck a look over at Weiss. Ren was right, she had gone back to taking notes. Done faking, he went back to leaning over his desk.

"So what's the paper for?" He asked.

"You'll see," Ren chuckled. "This isn't going to be easy you know."

He crumpled up the paper nonchalantly, and with a flick of his arm, sent it flying across the room in a brilliant arc, nailing the Schnee heiress on the top of her head.

"Pretend like we didn't just do that." Ren quickly muttered as Jaune's heart skipped a beat.

"What's first on my bucket list; oh! Being a hunter!" He whispered sharply. "Looks like that won't happen considering I'm now a dead man walking!"

"Class dismissed!" Professor Oobleck announced.

As the class left one by one, the three members of JNPR continued packing up their belongings.

"You know, she's going to kill me. I mean, there's no doubt about it. She's mean, really mean." Jaune said without much thought.

"Uh, Jaune…"

He continued, not cluing in on the warning. "You know, maybe she would be nicer if she would just open up to people you know…. Not being so cold and self-centered all the time."

"She's behind you." Nora whispered, scared for her teammates life.

"She is? Speak of the devil and she shall appear…" He said, turning around.

"_What did you just call me?!"_ Weiss exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Snow Angel!"

_SMACK!_

Weiss turned and left the classroom without another word.

"I think that means she likes you." Nora giggled.

* * *

**A/N**: Alrighty! So we're back in business after taking some time to write and plan things out! Fear not, this isn't all we've accomplished in our time away, and our next major story will be ready relatively soon. Thus far, the planning is much more eloquent and we'll need slightly longer to plan each chapter (plus we'll use chapter names! :D). This story is really... There. It's going to be looking at Weiss and Jaune in a different way than most would look at it. The pairing is unorthodox at best, and thus, if we can write it and make it good, it can be done!

Finally, I want to say thanks to those who have stuck around, I've been doing beta work for some authors on the site in my free time as well, and so you may have seen our name pop up here in there. It was good fun, but now it's go time for our writing! It feels good to be back!


	2. Confidence Restored

Making Something from Nothing Ch.2

* * *

Jaune, Ren, and Nora made it back to their dorm after Jaune's face had taken a hard impact from Weiss' hand.

"Did you see her face?!" Nora collapsed on her bed, laughing at Jaune whose face still bore a red handprint.

"It wasn't funny Nora!" Jaune blurted out from his own bed. "Now she's angrier than ever, and I'm sure if I had a chance, it just burned up."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that wasn't the worst you've done." Ren said, grinning from across the room.

"It's not…" Jaune said, thinking of the time he had tried smooth talking Weiss into joining his team in the early part of the school year. Jaune had come a long way since then, though it wasn't exactly hard to improve on worthlessness. His training with Pyrrha made him more of a fighter, but his goofy personality remained. He was getting stronger, as well as smarter, but to him, it wasn't good enough.

"You know," Ren said, "You're closer than you think."

Jaune was partially paying when the words drifted across his subconscious.

"Come again?" Jaune asked with hesitation, "Did you just say I was closer than I think?"

"I did," Ren proclaimed with confidence, "You, Jaune Arc, are closer than ever."

"How? I haven't done anything except be a nuisance and a waste of her time."

"Actually," Nora butted in, "You may have forgotten about one slight detail."

Ren walked over to where Nora sat on her bed and took a seat beside her.

"You know how I threw that note at her?" He asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You don't know what was on it."

Jaune had gone from hopeful to fearful in the blink of an eye. Beads of perspiration formed on his forehead and his palms became sweaty.

"What _did_ you put on it?" He questioned nervously.

Ren glanced up at the wall of the dorm. Jaune followed his gaze to a clock.

"I could tell you, but maybe you should find out for yourself." Ren said, pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper and handing it Jaune.

"Um, what's this?" Jaune asked.

"It's Weiss' reply to 'your' note." Ren responded.

Jaune carefully unfolded the creased sheet to reveal perfectly crafted letters.

"_Alright, fine. We can talk and settle this once and for all. I'll meet you after class. _ – _Weiss Schnee_"

"Oh come on!" Jaune moaned as he realized that he had almost gotten his chance to talk to Weiss.

"You know, it's still not too late…" Nora chuckled.

Jaune's head shot up with determination refilling his hopes, but only briefly.

"She was _so_ pissed though, there's no way to come back from that." He sighed.

"Jaune, you've done that before. She's been through this enough by now to know you're just not good with this type of thing," Ren reasoned. "You've still got a chance to redeem yourself, I guarantee it."

"In fact," Nora started out quietly. "You should go talk to her now!"

Jaune jumped up. "I should! I'm going to tell her the truth about how I feel to her face!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Whoa! Slow your role there," Ren said, waving his hands. "I think you should just start with apologizing for the numerous screw-ups you've had. Just to start?"

"Yeah, you're probably right," Jaune said getting red in the face. "Thanks guys, I'll be off now; wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" They both called as Jaune walked out the door with confidence in his stride. As he walked out, Pyrrha walked in, looking back in confusion.

"Is he going to do what I think he is?"

"Yup" Nora replied.

"He's dead." Ren said staring at the floor and shaking his head.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this is story took off more than I expected. This chapter is just preparing for the next. We've got so many things planned that it's becoming hard to focus on any one story, but I promise we'll follow through. As for this story, we're continuing on! Review please, they make us write better whether they're good or bad! Feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Winter Reminiscence

Making Something from Nothing Chapter 3

**6/21/14 Update: Had Proto make some adjustments to the chapter! Thanks bro.**

* * *

Weiss was enjoying her evening sitting in the gardens without the distractions of her team and the loudness of the school. It gave her time to think about the day, but all thoughts were of knocking Jaune to the floor.

_"He deserved it." _She thought.

_"Who are you to judge?" _Her conscious responded.

_"He insulted me!"_

_"He wasn't wrong."_

_"Was he really right?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a presence standing behind the bench she sat on.

"Hey there," A masculine voice said. "I noticed you come here a lot."

Weiss recognized the voice, but turned around to see who it was. Cardin leaned against a tree, smirking. He was wearing his school uniform, but the armor apparently didn't do much, he still looked like a steroid junky.

"Yes, I do. What do you need, Winchester?"

He pushed off the tree and began walking towards Weiss.

"Oh nothing, just thought I'd come talk to the resident heiress."

"I didn't know you were into flowers and plants…"

"About that," He said taking a seat by Weiss. "I'm more here for you than that."

"Um, excuse me?" Weiss said in an authoritative voice. "I don't think you're qualified to make a move on _me_."

"Says who, princess?" He said, placing his arm around her. A familiar scent wafted from his clothes.

_"Huh, the original Old Spice. He knows what he's doing… Wait! No!"_

Weiss jumped up from the bench, giving Cardin a glare.

"Whoa, calm down baby…" He said standing up.

"Nobody calls me '_baby'_, got it?" Weiss hissed.

"What are you gonna do about it, _baby_?" Cardin chuckled, moving towards Weiss who took a few steps back.

"No is a no, Winchester! Back off!" Cardin looked to his right to see a fist coming straight for him, then black.

"OW. Ouch, son of a bitch that hurt. _Damn it_!" Jaune swore up and down, holding his hand as Cardin's body took a dive.

Weiss stood, paralyzed.

"You alright there?" Jaune asked, finally getting the pain in his hand under control.

"Yeah," Weiss whispered in a mousy voice, staring at Cardin's unconscious body. "I'm good."

"I've been searching this whole school for you, and when I do find you, you're about to get struggle snuggled." He gave a nervous laugh.

Weiss turned to him, puzzled.

"Why have _you _been looking for me?" She asked, back to her snide attitude.

"Well, if you'll take a walk with me, I'll explain."

Weiss hesitantly nodded and gestured for him to lead the way.

He started walking, pondering on where to begin. There were so many places to start, but one stood out.

_"Now what do I say? Aw, screw it. I can't do any more damage."_

After traveling a little ways more, he swallowed hard.

"Alight, so really, all I wanted to do was apologize for all the really horrible attempts at..." He paused. "Flirting, with you, and it makes me feel bad knowing you had to deal with it."

"That's all you wanted?" Weiss asked, more confused than ever.

Jaune looked down at the path, gathering his thoughts.

"Well, see… That's just it. I've been trying all this manly crap, beating around the bush, being straightforward, indirect, and some others that I don't want to remember. I just thought there might be some way I would be good enough for you, but now I just realize that won't happen. I'm alright with that, I really am, but I just don't want you hating me for it." He breathed out like a weight had just been lifted from his chest.

Weiss stopped walking. Jaune paused and looked up at her. She was looking at him like she was trying to read his thoughts.

"You've embarrassed yourself time and time again, made various attempts in the stupidest of ways, and you save me from whatever _that_ was. You know I'm not a nice person, you know how I treat people, and yet here you are. I don't get you."

"I really thought you would be worth it all."

Weiss moved forward quickly. Jaune shrunk back, thinking he was going to be hit again. But no stinging pain came. Only the warmth of Weiss' body against his and her arms wrapped around his neck. Jaune gently hugged her back, his heart racing. He breathed in and the scent of mint and ginger filled him.

With a small sigh, Weiss let go and walked away.

Jaune's thoughts were everywhere, but he just stood there in the fading light. Only two things were standing out.

_"Wow, she even smells like winter. But she wasn't cold…"_

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, I really have been slacking off on my consistency lately... Lots of things have been going on like sickness and other things. Lack of sleep isn't helping. I guess it's about time I get back to work! I'll see you guys in a few days for the first chapter of DRSF!


	4. A Spark Starts the Inferno

Making Something from Nothing Chapter Four

**Note: Please review. This story is getting a lot of attention and I want to know what's right and wrong. Thank you.**

* * *

Jaune slowly opened the door to his team's dorm room and stepped inside.

"Where in the hell have you been?!"

A lamp light flicked on and Jaune nearly jumped through the ceiling. Pyrrha causally leaned against the wall next to her desk with a look that made Weiss look cheerful.

"Well, I uh, I've been… Um…" Jaune stuttered, not looking anywhere near her.

"He's been out flirting with the resident heiress herself, actually," Ren muttered. "Now that that's out of the way, can we please go to bed?"

"You've been, _what_?!" Pyrrha's mouth slightly dropped and her eyes widened.

Jaune muttered something inaudible and looked down.

"What was that?"

"I said, it's not that late and I haven't been with her this entire time!"

"Oh that makes me feel just _so_ much better!" Pyrrha spat sarcastically.

"Why does it matter to you anyway?" Jaune cried out. "You have no right to say how I should feel about her!"

There was a long pause. Pyrrha looked at Jaune like he had just shot her.

"Oh, you really screwed up now." Nora said with a grim tone.

Pyrrha ignored her.

"It matters to me because I've been here for you since day one," Her voice was solemn and shaky. "I've saved you twice, worked to make you a better fighter, and a better student."

"I think I finally get what you're trying to say…" Jaune said with hope.

"Really?" Pyrrha bit her lip and held her breath.

"I get that, you've been an extremely caring friend, and I could never repay you for everything you've done for me."

"Nope, you didn't get it. You're just too naïve," Pyrrha said rubbing her eyes. "Get some sleep; we've got more classes tomorrow. Goodnight."

She turned off the lamp and slid into her bed, wrapping herself up in blankets to give her comfort.

Jaune was left to change into his sleepwear in an agonizing silence. As he was passing Ren's bed to get to his own, he heard Ren whisper:

"Hey, dumbass; if you didn't get the memo, Pyrrha likes you. A lot."

Jaune lit up.

"_Of course! Wait, she's so mad. Oh hell, I've really done it."_

He sulked over to his own bed and fell into it with one care in the world while he drifted off into a deeply troubled sleep with no dreams or nightmares.

_**The next morning…**_

"Get up, mighty leader! Classes!" Ren shouted with the usual kick to Jaune's mattress to wake him up.

"Ugh…" Jaune's eyes shot open. A yawn accompanied by a good stretch as he hopped out of bed. "We've only got one class this morning right, until after lunch?"

Nora loaded her hammer. "Yup! Just one class with Port and we'll be good until one."

"I know _we'll_ be fine," Ren said referencing him and Nora. "But Jaune over here won't make it through the lecture."

"I will!" Jaune said in denial. "I have… Pyrrha… To wake me up…" He trailed off as he remembered his other teammate and their nighttime argument.

"Exactly." Ren said, giving Jaune a push on the shoulder as he walked by him and out of the room.

Nora collapsed her weapon and slung it over her shoulder. "You know, it can't be too bad. I mean, she really does like you," She said with a smile. "Or did, anyway."

She began to skip out of the room with a giggle. "Coming, Ren!"

"Great…" Jaune sighed to himself. "How much time before class?" He glanced up at the clock.

'_6:45? Perfect, just enough time to get ready.'_

He went about his normal morning routine: showering, teeth brushing, uniform donning, and grabbing the essentials for class. All set, he went out the door as confidently as ever.

'_Wait… Uniform? Check. Books? Check… What did I miss?' _He looked around his person for anything he could have possibly missed. _'Oh well, if I forgot it then it probably wasn't important.'_ And he headed off to class.

One step in the door and the usually loud room went silent.

Looking around, he saw every student looking at him with a serious expression, all except for Pyrrha, who hadn't yet acknowledged his presence. He looked at Weiss, who showed the faintest trace of a smile before looking back down at her studies.

"Aye, Jaune! Why didn't you tell us you KO'd Cardin?" Yang yelled out as the room roared to life with applause and cheering.

He couldn't help but smile as he took his usual seat between Nora and Ren. All of the excitement was suddenly cut short by the beast himself entering the room.

The room was cut to murmuring and whispers while Cardin took his seat next to the rest of his team.

Jaune groaned as Port walked in, shutting the door to begin class. "Alright class! Let me begin with the tale of Grimm and how it was defeated by my team!" He called from the front of the room.

Only a few minutes in and the entire class was either focused on other things or staring of into space. A sudden movement from the corner of his eye and Jaune saw Cardin stand up and move down his row. Port was too into his own story to notice and continued on without as much as a stutter.

Cardin crossed the room and took a seat next to Weiss. She scooted away and he filled the space. Eventually there wasn't anywhere to go so she stood up and moved a few rows down to where JNPR was sitting. As she was about to take a seat next to Ren, he stopped her.

"No, no my fair heiress…" He grinned. "You can sit next to our leader for your own protection."

He quickly got up and changed seats, leaving the one next to Jaune open. She muttered a quick thank you and sat down with a shy smile towards Jaune. There was a small wolf whistle from another student behind them and Jaune nearly fell out of his chair.

"UGH!" came from the other side of Nora. Pyrrha stood up and stormed down the steps screaming something about "the nerve of her" and Jaune being an asshole with a prompt slamming of the door on her way out of the classroom.

This caught Port's attention and he immediately directed his gaze at JNPR's leader. "Shouldn't the team leader be the one to go figure out what is going on?"

Nora spoke up before Jaune could respond. "Actually, Professor, I think that would just make it worse. May I go in his place?"

"What do you think, Mister Arc?" Port asked.

He gave a sheepish "That would be best." Before staring back down at his desk.

Nora got up and made a small run for the door to track down her teammate.

"Now, where was I?" Port continued. "Ah, yes. The darkness…"

Jaune was already about to continue his daydream before a quick jab at his side brought him back to reality. A piece of paper was slid towards him.

'_What was that about?' _Was neatly written across the top.

Jaune swallowed lightly before picking up his pen and quickly writing '_I really don't know.' _He pushed the paper back towards Weiss.

Ren had a sudden outburst of laughter, but caught himself. Jaune looked over with a confused look and he mouthed _'Bullshit'_. Then he took out his own piece of paper and scribbled a note and gave it to Weiss. She read it, wrote something at the top and passed it to Jaune.

'_Is this true?' _was what Weiss wrote followed by Ren's note.

'_Long story short, Pyrrha has had a long running crush on our leader, and when he started putting all this time and effort into chatting you up she went off the edge. I think you sitting next to him was the last straw. My bad. You should have seen her go at him last night.'_

Jaune gulped and scribbled '_He nailed it.' _And slowly slid it back to the heiress.

"Now! Who would like to face our beast of the day?!" Port asked from the front of the room.

"You should do it, Jaune." Weiss whispered.

"I-I… Don't think I can." He replied with no confidence.

"Sure you can. It's the only way you can get better, and I think you can do it."

'_I think you can do it…" _

The words echoed in Jaune's mind and set off the unknown hero within him. He stood up boldly.

"I will accept Professor!"

"Is that so?" Cardin asked, intrigued. "Professor, I propose we have a combat duel today. Jaune against me. I think it would be a great _lesson _for him."

"Hmm… I like that idea! A friendly showdown between team leaders! Come down, both of you!"

The class continued their cheering from earlier. Shouts of "Go Jaune!" to "Send him to the infirmary, Cardin!" were heard. Jaune's mouth hung open. His life was about to end in a very near moment.

Jaune looked around for his sword and shield. '_No! I forgot my combat gear!"_

"C'mon punk!" Cardin said on his way down. "It's time you learned to keep your hands to yourself."

Weiss grabbed his arm, knowing he would be afraid. "Jaune, you can do it. I know you can."

"No, I can't! I didn't bring my weapon! I can't fight him with my hands, I'll die!"

Ren banged his head on the desk. "Score one for our leader…"

"Well, in that case, I have an idea." Weiss sighed. "Here."

She drew Myrtenaster from her side and opened the revolving chambers. Taking four vials of multi-colored dust from her pouch, she loaded them into each of the slots and snapped it shut.

"Use my rapier."

"Y-you have to be kidding me Weiss… I have no idea how to use that!"

"You can use a sword, I'm sure you can use a multi-action dust rapier." She spun the chambers and shoved the weapon at his chest, forcing him to take it.

He held it delicately. It felt powerful and balanced.

"Mister Arc, would you please get down here sometime soon?!" Port hollered.

"Kick his ass for me." Weiss said, giving Jaune a small kiss on the cheek and walking back towards her team.

"Damn…" He muttered, holstering Myrtenaster and stepping down towards his destiny.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for the late chapter. Expect more updates later. School starts soon and things will start slowing down. That's all, thank you for reading.


	5. From Within

Making Something from Nothing - Chapter Five

* * *

Jaune stepped down in front of the class to face his opposition. Cardin held his mace in his hand tightly, anxious to get the show on the road.

Jaune took in deep breath and drew Myrtenaster with an elegant flourish followed by a salute. Even Cardin seemed to flinch at the smooth motions.

'_There is no way I did that' _He thought, looking at the blade pointed at Cardin. '_This thing has a mind of its own…'_

Towards the back of the class, Weiss was watching carefully.

Jaune felt a small tingle as his aura was activated. It seemed to flow into Myrtenaster while he held the blade.

"Alright, gentlemen," Port began. "Jaune, are you ready?"

Adrenaline surged throughout Jaune's body as he gave a confident nod. All of his blade training with Pyrrha was about to be tested with a weapon that wasn't his own.

"Cardin?"

"Yeah, I'm ready; let's hurry up and get this over with." He brought his mace up and sat it on his shoulder.

"Good. Standard duel regulations. Whoever's aura drops into the red zone first loses. You may begin." He stepped back to observe.

Jaune stood, suddenly uncomfortable with his position. He placed one foot a little ways behind him, feeling it was the right thing to do. Cardin didn't budge.

"Someone do something!" Yang called from the back of the class.

Jaune's aura flared, now being violently sucked into the rapier. The blade's steel turned dark slowly until had a black tint. Jaune's blue aura accented the edges almost as if he was a part of the weapon.

"Good enough!" Yang yelled.

'_What the hell?!' _Jaune screamed inside his head.

Cardin sneered. "I'm tired of your crap, Jaune. I'm going to put you out of commission this time around." He said, hefting his mace. He took off at Jaune, poised to swing. Jaune fortified his stance as the mace came around. Something clicked in his mind.

He brought Myrtenaster up, redirecting the swing. Cardin was carried forward by momentum as Jaune closed the gap, using a knee to impact his opponent's stomach. Free hand open, Jaune swung backwards with an elbow straight into Cardin's jaw.

A sickening crunch echoed throughout the room. Jaune sidestepped Cardin's falling body, ready for another assault. All that came was silence and the crash of Cardin's body and weapon falling to the floor.

Myrtenaster returned to its familiar white color, as if knowing its opponent was vanquished. Jaune turned almost as pale as the blade and collapsed to the ground next to Cardin.

He took a breath, his vision fading.

"Jaune, if you can hear me, you're going to be fine in a little while," Port's shallow tone said calmly. "You're experiencing aura drain, so just keep still."

"_Why can't I see him? Everything is dark…"_

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch, he's over here. We've rushed Cardin to the infirmary, but Jaune's aura isn't recovering." Port's voice came from a distance.

"_No, please not her. She'll complain, just like the last time I lost. Wait, did I lose this time?"_

"I'll fix this." A female voice sighed.

Jaune's body suddenly felt warm. Like he was in his bed, back home in his village.

And then it was cold, as though he was plunged into ice water. He couldn't breathe.

It stopped. Jaune's eye's shot open as he sat up, taking in as much air as possible. Goodwitch and Port stood over him. He looked all around. Students stood in absolute silence. He shifted his left hand and something clinked on the floor.

He still had Myrtenaster.

"Ugh…" He groaned, grabbing the sword and making an attempt to stand up.

"Good show, Mister Arc!" Port bellowed. "You certainly displayed many fine skill, though you did manage to drain every last drop of your aura in the process."

Jaune's stomach growled in response.

"Professor, may I get something to eat?"

"No, you may not," Glynda said unhappily. "Please explain yourself right at once."

"I fought Cardin in a match, I hit him, and then I collapsed. Now may I go eat?" Jaune said, slightly hateful.

The students around him "Oh'd" around him, as though he had earned a one-way ticket to Ozpin.

"Very well."

"Thank you, also, where might I find Weiss?"

"She got up and left after you collapsed, she said something about becoming ill." Port said, confused by the sudden events.

"Again, thank you professors."

Jaune turned toward the door to exit the class. He sheathed Myrtenaster in his belt and started walking. The surrounding students made a small path for him, muttering as he walked by.

"_I don't even know what's going on…"_

He left the room and took a right. It led to the closest bathrooms. But as soon as he got near the next hall, he heard whispers. It came from the corner to the left, and it sounded like Weiss. Cautiously, he crept to the corner.

"I-I just couldn't watch…"

Another female voice spoke. "But you gave him Myrtenaster, you didn't know that would happen?"

"_What would happen? It fueling itself with my aura?" _Jaune thought.

"No, it's only happened when Winter held it. But she was strong enough to maintain it. I really hope he's alright…"

"See! You do care about him! Why won't you just admit it already?"

Jaune lit up. His stomach lurched. He couldn't believe Weiss _did _care.

"Alright, yes I do. What's the big deal?"

"So, do you like, like him?"

"_Wait… Only Ruby would talk like that! And maybe I do have a chance…"_

"I've told all of you already! I do not have feelings for him! He is a foolish idiot, and I wouldn't dare. Just because I have a male friend _does not_ mean anything, Ruby!"

"_Oh… Well, that's a shame…"_

"Oh yeah? What's with the hugs, kisses, and late night talks? You even let him use Myrtenaster today!" Ruby questioned, getting arrogant.

"Ugh! It's a formality! It's how I was raised from the time I was born! The hugs are for friendship, and the kiss _on the cheek_, was for good luck! Plus, he forgot his own sword! What's wrong with helping a fellow student?

"Really? So there's nothing between you?"

"No."

"_Well, damn…"_ Jaune thought. "_I guess I really never did have a chance..."_

"So… Does that mean I have a shot?" Ruby asked.

"_What?! Uh…"_

"Ruby, what's that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked, concerned.

"Well, ever since I saw you two getting closer... I guess I realized I was jealous."

"What, of me? Please, Ruby, if you like him, go right-"

"No, Weiss. I meant I'm jealous of him."

"_AH!" _Jaune screamed internally. "_Nope, I'm breaking up this little happy moment. I can't compete with Ruby!"_

Before he could gather himself to walk around the corner, Weiss spoke.

"Well, I'm flattered Ruby… B-but I can't… I mean… I- umph!"

Weiss gave a small squeak and stopped speaking.

"_What's going on?!" _Jaune thought as he took a deep breath and strode around the corner.

He had to stop himself from yelping by clasping his hands over his mouth.

Weiss noticed him and shoved Ruby away.

"Jaune, it's not what it looks like, Ruby explain, I-I…"

Ruby turned to look at Jaune, red as her cloak. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She turned back to Weiss.

"Weiss, I-I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking…" Her voice made Jaune able to tell she was crying. A whirl of red rose petals and she was gone.

"Jaune…" Weiss muttered, falling to her knees.

"It's alright, I know, I heard everything." Jaune said in a rush.

"You _what?!" _Weiss' sadness turned to a more confused anger.

"Yeah, um, I know what happened. It's alright, I won't bother you again," Jaune pulled out Myrtenaster and tossed it down in front of Weiss and turned to walk away.

"Thanks for the formalities." He said, walking away and leaving Weiss alone.

She was alone, just like she always was.


	6. What Comes Around, Goes Around

Making Something from Nothing - Chapter Six

* * *

"Hey guys." Jaune said quietly as he walked into his team's dorm.

"Jaune! You're back late; did the nurse check you out?" Nora asked.

"Didn't go to the nurse. I had too much to do." He replied casually.

"Well, did you at least get something to eat to help replenish your aura?" Ren questioned.

"Nah, but I'll be fine, I just need to get some rest and clear my head. How's Pyrrha?" He asked to divert the conversation away from him.

"When I left to find her, she was a wreck. She kept crying and saying you weren't ever going to notice her," Nora said. "You really should talk to her."

"What do you mean, I notice her all the time! We train almost every day!"

Ren sighed, "Not like that. She likes you, Jaune. A lot. And all you seem to care about is Weiss."

"Wait, she likes me?" Jaune perked up.

"Yes." His teammates replied simultaneously.

"I never noticed…"

"Probably because you're so naïve," Ren muttered. "So will our glorious leader go address the problem?"

"Now?" He asked, picking up his equipment from the shelf he had left it on.

"Yes, now." They replied unhappily.

"Alright! Sheesh, calm down. Save us a spot at dinner." He said walking back out of the dorm.

He strode down the hall with new-found confidence.

"_Pyrrha likes me! The most talented girl in the school likes me of all people!" _He internally cheered.

He turned a corner to head towards the stairs.

"_Wait a minute, how do I even do this? Do I even like her?"_

He reached the stairs and began climbing up to their training spot.

"_Do I? Or am I just feigning interest?"_

He reached the landing and opened the door. Looking around, he saw nobody.

"Huh… Thought she'd be here." He said to himself.

Walking out on the rooftop, he sat down on the edge.

"Hey, Cardin, you there?" He asked down towards CRDL's dorm.

No response.

"_Good, I can think about what I want to do without any issues. Now what do I do? I can honestly say I like Weiss. She's just… Weiss."_

He scanned the garden down below.

"_But Pyrrha is just so much nicer, and I actually have a chance with her."_

Down on the bench beside the flowers on the far side was a familiar white dress.

"_Wait a minute, that's Weiss. Same bench, different day, I guess."_

Weiss didn't have her usual poise. Her elbows were on her knees and her head was in her hands. Almost everything seemed off.

"_Well, I guess she's in the same position I am. I've got to tell Pyrrha I've finally come around, and she's finally noticed Ruby. At least Ruby told her…"_

Jaune began to get up when his pants caught a loose piece of piping, pulling him back down with force. Before he could react, he was falling forward off of the dorm building.

To him, everything felt calm. The end was coming in the form of solid pavement. Seeing the ground coming at him quickly, he braced for a hard impact and closed his eyes. A hard yank on his belt caused him to look around. He was hanging by his shield. Looking down, he saw Pyrrha, arm outstretched and hand glowing with aura.

"I was looking for you!" Jaune called. Pyrrha brought him down closer to the ground and released his shield.

"Nora said you were." She said. Her tone was sad, but still strong.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go get dinner in town some time." He quietly.

"Is this just because I saved you from a painful death?" She asked.

"Nope, I just finally got the memo. It's about time, and I'll understand if you don't want to go."

Pyrrha seemed to brighten with Jaune's statement.

"Actually I'd be happy to oblige." She said with a small smile.

"Well, since we don't have classes tomorrow, how about then?"

"That would be fine with me." She said, back to her happy attitude.

"You know, I'm really sorry about taking so long…"

"It's alright. I could have been a little more straightforward, and a little less passive aggressive." She laughed a little.

"Maybe. Say, would you like to take a walk through the garden on the way to the cafeteria?" Jaune asked, getting an idea.

"I would like that," Pyrrha said, tilting her head somewhat, "How did you know I wanted to take a walk?"

"Lucky guess?" He suggested, starting forward.

Jaune took the left path, making sure Pyrrha was close to him. Cautiously, he brushed his right hand against hers. Grinning ever so slightly out of the corner of his mouth, he calmly bided his time.

Slowly, they made their way down the trial. Reaching the corner, Jaune eased his hand next to Pyrrha's, taking her hand in his. Pyrrha silently responded by giving his hand a small squeeze.

"_I'll feel bad about this later."_ He thought to himself as they went around the bend. Just as he had predicted, there sat Weiss. She must have not heard them coming because she continued to sit hunched over. As they neared, Jaune heard sobs. As though the world sympathized with him, an acorn fell from a nearby tree right in front of Jaune's path, in which he crushed with his shoe.

The crunch caused Weiss to sit up and look over at the new couple walking towards her. Face shining with tears, her mouth was slightly open in shock and despair. She noticed Jaune's hand in Pyrrha's and got a grasp on the situation. She bolted up from the bench and ran past Jaune, hitting his side as she passed.

"_So she was crying the whole time? I thought she was happy with Ruby…"_

"Jaune, what was that?" Pyrrha asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I heard something from Blake about Ruby having a crush on Weiss. Something probably went wrong, I don't know." Jaune said, casually.

"_You have no idea…" _He internally muttered, continuing to walk.

"That's sad. I hope they fix whatever's wrong." Pyrrha said empathetically.

"Yeah, a happy ending would be nice around here." He chuckled. Jaune opened the door to the cafeteria for Pyrrha, letting her go in first.

"Thank you." She said, going in the entrance.

"No problem." Jaune said, following her in.

They grabbed their meals and headed over to the table where JNPR and most of RWBY were sitting.

"Saved your seats like you asked, team leader!" Nora announced.

"Thank you, Nora." Jaune said, taking his seat and Pyrrha sitting next to him.

"Did you get your issues straightened out?" Ren asked.

"I'd say so." Jaune smiled, Pyrrha laying her head briefly on his shoulder.

"Aww! That's just so cute! They're so adorable!" Yang cooed.

Ruby scoffed, refusing to look at anyone.

"_Why is she irritated?! I thought everyone was happy with the results except me? Hold on, Ruby being irritated after getting rejected means that Weiss wasn't upset about Ruby…" _He rationalized.

"_But what does Weiss have to cry over? Is she just that stressed?"_

"What's up with Weiss?" Pyrrha asked, almost reading his thoughts, "We saw her coming here, but she seemed a little distraught."

"She's a little '_distraught_' because she got hung up on this idiot!" Ruby shouted, pointing at Jaune. The cafeteria got quite. Everyone looked at Ruby as she got up and stormed out.

After she was gone, everyone turned and looked at Jaune.

"_Well, that's certainly new."_

* * *

Isn't this a nice little change of events? Finally starting to get into the conflict/ sub plots a little just give everything a slight bend. Also, I like making everyone bitterly sad. If you can't tell by now, characters are OOC, and that should really be taken with all of my stories. Next chapter for A Day for Love will be up next, and then Proto and I will move from there!


	7. Another Way Out

Making Something from Nothing: Chapter 7

* * *

Weiss slipped into her dorm after carefully checking that nobody was inside. There wasn't a person around she wanted to talk to, and the last person would be Ruby.

Dragging herself over to her bunk, she slowly crawled into the covers, wrapping herself as if to protect her from the nightmare she was living.

Meticulously going over the past few days, almost nothing seemed to fit other than one thing:

"I caused it all.._."_ She muttered to herself in the darkness of the empty dorm.

"_But he blew it," _Her conscience responded. "_You know what he said. And then Pyrrha!"_

Weiss thought for a moment.

"It's Jaune. The note was so sincere…"

"_He was toying with you. Everyone wants to get at you for your name."_

"He was nervous because… I'm so cold..."

"_It protects you from the rest of the world. It stops you from being a fool."_

"I just want to be happy!" Weiss shouted at herself. "Just for once! I had a chance, and then I went and messed it up!"

Frustration, hatred, and sadness all boiled over. Her own thoughts were shut out by the sobbing into her pillow. Before long, copious amounts tears had exhausted any remaining energy she had, and sleep overtook her.

* * *

"C'mon Weiss, it's time to get up." A man's voice entered her mind.

Weiss felt the warm rays of sunshine on her face. She felt so relaxed, more so than ever before. A soft and cool breeze rushed through the window, coaxing her awake. She inhaled deeply, letting the fresh air fill her lungs.

Breathing out she yawned and opened her eyes. Leaning against the doorway stood a handsome young man, arms folded and smiling at her. Shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, a soothing voice, and amazing smile.

"I thought you'd sleep all day." He said, pushing off the wall and walking towards her. She took a quick look around. Snow white room, silver drapes over the window, bookshelves, and beautiful paintings.

The room and the man were familiar, but she could not place them.

The man walked over, and sat at the foot of her bed. She may not know who he was, but she felt safe with him. She couldn't help but give a faint smile.

"What do you mean sleep all day?" She asked inquisitively.

"It's almost noon..."

Weiss' eyes grew wide before she leaped out of the bed.

"Oh no! I've missed two classes and lunch, and I'll be in so much trouble, and father will hear about this and I'll be in even more trouble!" She frantically spewed.

The man hopped up and hugged her tightly. Weiss continued to resist until an unknown feeling came over her, ceasing her resistance.

"What are you talking about Snow Angel…? Classes? We graduated two years ago," The man said calmly.

"_Snow Angel…" _Weiss thought over the name.

"Are you alright? You must have been dreaming."

His voice oddly calmed her.

"Y-Yeah…" She closed her eyes, laying her head on his shoulder. Cold replaced warmth, anxiety replaced comfort, and everything disappeared.

* * *

Weiss shot up in her bed. The room was still dark, but her eyes had adjusted. Shadowy figures lay in the adjacent bunks.

"Weiss…?" Came a faint whisper from above.

Weiss swallowed, not sure if she should respond.

"Weiss?" Ruby whispered again.

"Y-yes?" Weiss choked out.

"Why are you still up?"

"Dream, or nightmare, I'm not sure which…" Weiss said more to herself, thinking of the comfort she had lost.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ruby asked caringly.

"S-sure…"

"Come up here, I have room for you."

"Oh, alright…"

Weiss shifted slowly out of her bed and attempted to push herself up to Ruby's floating bunk. Eventually, she just waved her hand and created air step glyphs. Crawling onto the bunk, Ruby sat upright against the end, dressed in her pajamas.

A faint scent welcomed her: roses.

Weiss clambered over next to Ruby and let out a deep sigh as the bed rocked back and forth.

"You're sure we won't die up here?" She said, half smiling.

"You haven't died sleeping under it…" Ruby muttered under her breath. "So what's troubling you?"

Weiss thought deeply for a moment, planning what to say in a way that would make the most sense.

"Well, I woke up, in my dream. I felt warm, calm, and safe… But I didn't know where I was. Well, I knew, but I didn't know."

"It was home," Ruby said. "A place you feel warm and safe is your home."

"It had all of my stuff in it, and it looked just like my room in White Castle… But there was someone there…"

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Ruby asked shifting around slightly.

"No," Weiss lied. "I just remember he made me feel safe."

"Was it your father?" Ruby suggested.

"I don't know," Weiss breathed out.

"_Get him out of your head Weiss, it's pointless. Dreams are just dreams." _She thought to herself.

"Well, I hope you figure it out," Ruby said reaching for one of Weiss' hands. "You're always so cold, you know that?"

"I can't tell; the cold never bothered me."

"Well, can I at least warm you up?" Ruby asked innocently enough.

Without waiting for a reply, Ruby threw a rather large blanket over both of them. After making sure they were both covered, Ruby snuggled up to her teammate in rather friendly way.

"R-ruby…?" Weiss asked, stunned.

"Yeah?" Ruby asked back cautiously.

Weiss sighed, deciding to give Ruby this one time. "Never mind, we'll discuss this in the morning. Go to sleep, dolt."

Ruby inhaled deeply, and wrapped her arms around Weiss, knowing she had won.

"Goodnight Weiss, thank you."

"For what?"

"Just, everything really."

"Well, you're welcome. Goodnight."

As Weiss drifted off to sleep, the last thought to cross her mind was one of calm.

"_Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…"_

* * *

**A/N: **Hey all, we're back. This isn't gonna be some glorious return, but life gets in the way sometimes. I hope all of you can understand.


	8. In it for the Long Haul

_**Making Something from Nothing Chapter Seven-Point-Five**_

"Wait, so she's getting upset over _me?_" Jaune asked nearly choking on air.

"I know you're just as blonde as me, but are you really that dense?" Yang asked cocking her head to the side.

"To be truthful, none of us have ever heard much about Weiss from your team," Ren chimed in.

The whole table sat in silence that stretched on for what seemed like minutes.

"So Weiss has a crush on the idiot..." Yang half chuckled.

"_NO WAY.__" _Jaune said jumping up. He immediately caught the attention of the whole room. Giving a nervous glance around, he sat back down.

"He's like a little kid who just got a new toy for Christmas." Blake mused.

Nobody noticed Pyrrha's reaction until it was too late.

"Jaune, can I speak to you outside please?"

"Uh, sure."

The two got up and walked back out to the courtyard.

"Alright, listen. I know the past few days have been confusing. For the both of us. I have liked you for months; I have tried to get you to see that, for months! However, here you are figuring out that Weiss finally reciprocates _something_ and you get all excited! Are you really certain you want to be with me?"

Jaune was in a bad spot. What he said next would determine his fate. Off in the distance, he heard what sounded like…

_Naval cannon fire._

He shook his head, disregarding the sounds.

"Pyrrha, you're an amazing friend, but I know I want to be with Weiss. I just thought she hated me and I could at least make you happy. It hasn't even been an hour and here we are."

More silence. The noises returned. More cannon fire.

"_Abandon ship!" _a voice called off in the distance. Jaune looked around, trying to find the source.

"Um, Pyrrha, can you hear that?"

She didn't respond. Jaune looked back at her. Her back was turned to him, but he could hear her sobbing.

"Pyrrha?-"

"No! Just leave me be." She said, quickly walking off.

Now Jaune was alone.

"Now what do I do now…" He thought solemnly to himself. "Go talk to Weiss?"

He sighed in contempt of the situation and walked towards Team RWBY's dorm.

"_What _would I even say?" He thought, taking his time. "She couldn't possibly want to talk to me right now. Maybe I can just wait a few days and let this all simmer down."

He opened the door and started up the steps.

"She's right to be pissed. I pulled a rather bad move. How could I be so stupid? Well, she didn't even like me to begin with, or at least I thought. How was I supposed to know?"

He began down the hallway when he saw the door to RWBY's room.

"I can't do this!" He moaned to himself. "It'll take a miracle!"

"And I'm your deus ex machina." Came a familiar female voice from behind him.

"Hello, Yang." He sighed without turning around.

"You really sunk that ship, didn't ya, Arc?" she laughed.

"Wait! That was you making the racket when I was talking to Pyrrha?"

"Yup," she chuckled while walking past him. She popped out the empty shells in Ember Celica, putting in a few new ones. "Sue me."

Jaune sighed, contemplating what to do next, "So how are you going to help me?"

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to Weiss. That may help you, or it may not." She turned around to face him.

"I was going to go talk to her anyway…"

"No, you're not." She said pointedly.

"What?" Jaune said in surprise.

"You've caused enough damage tonight; go home and lick your wounds," Yang turned to walk away. "So, did you like my little mid-conversation commentary?"

"You made me look like an idiot."

"You were doing a good job of that on your own."

Jaune stood in silence as Yang walked into the team's room.

Yang walked in and clicked on a small lamp, barely lighting the room.

"Hey, _Ruby?_" she whispered moving to her sister's bunk.

"Huh?" Ruby said drowsily.

"How are you doing- WHAT IS THAT?"

Yang's eyes turned from lilac to red in an instant.

Ruby's eyes drifted down to see Weiss snuggled into her side.

"Oh, Weiss just needed someone to help her sle-"

But Yang was already out the door and heading back down the hall.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm going to kill a bitch." Yang whispered as she walked past. Down the stairs she went, "_Nobody_ SLEEPS WITH MY SISTER!" followed by a small explosion. Jaune rushed down to see the door flying through the night sky and Yang's yellow aura flared around her.

"Wait what?"

"That perfectly prissy promiscuous princess is in my sister's _bed_!"

"Oh." Jaune said, his heart dropping.

Yang spun to look him in the eyes.

"Oh don't worry, they won't be together much longer."

"I'm a little scared, so I'll be going back to my dorm now, and locking the door."

As he was walking away, he heard Yang whispering in an almost-demonic manner.

"_Oh, she likes my little Rose does she? It__'__d be a shame if this flower wilted before it bloomed__…"_

"Damn she's frightening…" Jaune muttered as he walked back to his own team's room.

As he neared the door, he heard shouting. It seemed two of his teammates were going at it. The girls.

He braced himself and walked in. Both of them stopped and stared at him.

Jaune glanced around. Pyrrha immediately went to bed, Nora walked out of the room.

"Night." Jaune muttered.

Sleep never came.

At the first rays of light, he was up and ready to get the day over with.

He pulled out his scroll and looked at his schedule. He had some time before breakfast.

"A walk sounds nice."

The cool morning air had a refreshing feel after the tension of his dorm. He walked down the forest path, eyes barely open. For once, the world seemed at ease.

He let his mind ponder recent events.

"So I like Weiss, Pyrrha likes me, Ruby likes Weiss, Weiss likes Ruby. _Wait a minute._ I didn't know Weiss _or _Ruby were into the other."

He opened his eyes to see where he had wandered.

Then he saw her. No, then he saw both of them.

Ruby and Weiss on a bench. Both turned to look at him.

"No!" Ruby shouted. "This is not happening!" Ruby stood up.

"Ruby, calm down." Weiss looked at her partner.

"What did I do? I just wanted to take a walk!" Jaune chipped in.

Weiss stood to face him.

"You don't have the right to talk to me!"

"Oh really? Would I still have that right if you could get your feelings straight?" Jaune quipped.

"Who are _you_ to talk about feelings?" Weiss shot back.

"I'm the one who watches you complain to me about feelings, and then instantly hops in Ruby's bed after!"

Weiss froze. Her eyes got wide.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve there Ice Queen? I know about that. I was going to talk to you when Yang started ranting about 'Weiss sleeping with her sister'!" Jaune added on.

"I was not sleeping with her…" Weiss said, barely audible.

Ruby chimed in. "Isn't listening to other people what got you here in the first place?"

All three of them stood in silence.

Weiss had managed to distance herself from Ruby, and now they stood in a triangle.

A ways off, Ozpin stood against a tree. He had been taking his morning stroll when he saw the conflict brewing. Now he was witnessing the most interesting thing he had ever seen: _Teenagers arguing over each other._

Weiss was the first to speak. "Jaune, I…"

She stopped. This would crush Ruby if she knew.

"Jaune, I had a dream, about what life would be like if you and I were together. I didn't know how to deal with it, so I climbed up to Ruby's bunk to talk to her about it."

Ruby's jaw dropped and her eyes began watering.

Jaune was going to be sick.

"You couldn't just tell me?" Jaune asked.

Weiss looked at the ground and shook her head. Silver droplets of water fell from her eyes.

"Well, Ruby deserves you more than I do."

He turned and walked away without another word.

Weiss turned to look at Ruby.

"I thought you were just being a friend…" Weiss choked through tears.

"You're not the only one with these problems." Ruby said, voice cracking.

Weiss nodded. "So tell me, how do you feel about me?"


	9. Perspective

Making Something from Nothing Ch.9

Weiss ran.

Never had she run so quickly in her life. The piece of paper in her hands was becoming damp from the sweat in her palms. Of course, she was nervous; she had the answer to everything.

All because of that damn note Jaune had thrown at her.

Now she had the two answers she needed. Running up the flight of stairs, down a hall, and to a door.

The door.

Barging in, her room looked just as it always. White, eloquent, peaceful.

"Weiss, dear, why are you home?" Her father asked from the entrance.

"Just needed to check something." Weiss muttered, hardly paying attention.

"Well you ordered my jet to pick you up, so it must be important."

"Eh."

Her father sighed and rolled his eyes, walking away.

"_What is missing?" _Weiss thought.

The sun, the wind, the room…

"Jaune" her eyes lit up. She was right.

Knocking on the door of JNPR's room, she tapped her foot impatiently. Footsteps, a click, a slight moment of hesitation, and the door opened.

"What do you need, Ice Queen?" Jaune asked half-heartedly.

She held out her hand. He held out his palm and she dropped crumpled piece of paper into his hand.

"Thanks?" He asked unsure of what it was.

"I was going to write you note back, but I figured I felt the same way, so here's your note back, just with a few adjustments."

Jaune slowly unfolded the paper.

"_Weiss Schnee__ Jaune Arc, I am in love with you. __I want to speak with you after class__ I want to get dinner with you tonight."_

Jaune looked up at Weiss, and back down at the paper. He looked up again.

"B-…" He tried speaking.

"No." She cut him off.

"A-"

"I'm one-hundred percent certain."

He ran a hand through his hair. "So, you want to grab that dinner?"

"Already have it planned. My father wants to meet the amazing boy who could keep my attention."

Jaune gulped. Weiss giggled. "Don't worry; he isn't nearly as harsh as I am."

"Alright, well I'll get ready then."

"Oh no, Arc," She said, jabbing a finger in his chest, causing him to back into his room. "You have caused me to wait for too long."

She forced him back some more and closed the door.

"I don't like waiting."

* * *

_A/N: _For those of you wondering what happened to Ruby, the sentences where Weiss cut him off were actually him asking Weiss about her. The cutoffs just seem more "Weiss" with her knowing the obvious questions.

In whole: "But aren't you happy with Ruby?" and "Are you sure it's me?".

Next, I'm sorry, but I couldn't drag myself through another chapter. Some things happening recently have caused the spark to go out.


	10. It Starts Again

Making Something from Nothing Chapter 10

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Cineraria called out.

"Yes dear?" Weiss came out from her room.

"I got my Beacon acceptance letter!"

"You did?" Jaune stepped in the front door. "Well, of course you did. I'm not surprised."

Cineraria brought both of her parents into a long hug. They had supported her dreams of becoming a huntress through her whole childhood, and now it could finally happen.

"So our little girl has finally grown up…" Jaune sighed, looking at Weiss.

Weiss nodded. "It only seems like yesterday I fell out of the sky and you caught me."

Cineraria groaned. "C'mon, not with the sappy love tales again. I know dad was quirky," she said looking at her mom. "And I know mom was a pain…"

"Did you know she smacked me for calling her the devil once?" Jaune chuckled. "My face still hurts."

"Oh stop complaining." Weiss walked over and gave him a quick kiss.

Cineraria wrinkled her nose. "Ew…"

"If I'm correct, you have a boyfriend." Jaune said in a stern tone.

"Yeah, and?"

"Nothing. I don't want to know. Weiss, talk to your daughter about boys."

"Are you kidding me? Mom, don't please."

Weiss sighed. Jaune rolled his eyes. Cineraria turned and walked out the door saying, "Ember is cooler than you'll ever be dad!"

"Ember?" Weiss raised an eyebrow, "As in, Cinder's son?"

"Oh hell no!" Jaune stormed out the door. "You get back here little girl!"

"My hero…" Weiss smiled.

* * *

**A/N - **Short, sweet, and to the point.


End file.
